By the Light of the Full Moon
by Christabell
Summary: A series of events from Ginny and Draco's life, shown through flashbacks. Written for The 2003 Harry Potter Writers' Guild Fan Fiction Tournament at http://hptournemant.tripod.com/. Rated for brief themes of self-inflicted pain, and a couple of "bad" wo


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
AN: This story was written for The 2003 Harry Potter Writers' Guild Fan Fiction Tournament at . I have never wrote anything concentrating on Ginny/Draco while they were at Hogwarts, so this is a first. I hope you enjoy it. Everything in italics is a flashback. It takes place during Draco's seventh year, Ginny's sixth.  
  
  


By the Light of the Full Moon  
by Christabell  


May 22nd, 2006  
  
Her deep green eyes sought out the shimmering silver orb that had been flung high into the sky. She had always loved the nighttime, and the full moon illuminated the earth in such a way that, had she not been a witch, she would have thought magic. It was midnight already, but by amount of light cast upon the ground, you wouldn't have been able to tell.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
May 21st, 2006  
  
She picked the note up off the ground. Unfolding it carefully, she scanned its contents. It was short, yet sweet, like they always were.  
  
Hey Beautiful,  
Meet me at tomorrow night, at midnight, by the lake. At our spot. Don't be late, but either way, I will be waiting. I love you  
~ Your Handsome Lover  
  
She smiled widely. She would be there.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 22nd, 2006  
  
She quietly pulled on her cloak, an emerald color that rivaled that of her eyes, and carefully slipped out the door of her dorm. She glanced around cautiously before leaving her common room. It wouldn't do for her brother to see her, or anyone else for that matter. Scanning the room for any movement, and finding none, she exited the room and padded down the seven flights of stairs. Walking outside, she made her way to the bench, knowing exactly where she was going, trusting that he would be there. Her feet had been trained over the years, and they no longer required her assistance in reaching her destination. Just as she was about to sit down on the bench to wait, a pair of arms reached out from behind her, pulling her closer, as she knew they would.  
  
Virginia, love, a voice, distinctly male, whispered. I knew you would come. The man smiled, and Ginny sensed it, rather than seeing.  
  
Don't I always? she murmured. I can't stand being away from you. It's so hard during the days. Seeing you right next to me, yet knowing that I can't *touch* you, that I can't kiss you. She turned around, placing one hand on the back of his head, bring him down to her awaiting lips. As they parted, Ginny looked up at his grayish hair. In the moonlight, it turned a brilliant silver, that let off a light of its own  
  
You're magnificent, Draco. They were still close enough that he could feel the syllables form on her lips as they brushed his. He brought two fingers up to his lips, feeling the tingling sensation she had left.  
  
No, you are. He ran his hands through her auburn locks, burying his face in her hair. He inhaled her smell. You smell delicious. Of strawberries, chocolate, summer, and... he breathed in deeply. Of coconut shampoo.   
  
Your coconut shampoo, she corrected. A slight smile played upon her face as she remembered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~_  
December 13th, 2005  
  
Draco swept her up into his arms as she shivered from the cold, covering them with his invisibility cloak, in order to ignore the growing crowd. He carried her up the hill, and into Hogwarts. She didn't question where he was taking her, and he didn't supply an answer  
  
What the hell do you think you were doing, Weasley? he asked coldly, but Ginny could see concern in his eyes.  
  
I was ice skating, and I.... she trailed off.  
  
You decided to take a swim in the lake? In the middle of the night? On one of the coldest days so far this year? How intelligent, he said sarcastically.  
  
No, the ice broke. I fell through. She shook visibly, tears leaking from her eyes, and Draco pulled her closer  
  
Come on now, be strong. There's no need to cry.  
  
But I'm so cold, she sobbed.  
  
I'll get you warmed up soon enough. You'll be fine. Still carrying her, he walked down to the dungeons, carrying her into his room. She barely noticed the silver and green furnishings as he placed her down carefully on his bed. The perks of being Head Boy, he muttered under his breath. She looked so small and helpless, lying there, shaking, so much younger than her sixteen years. He rummaged through his drawers, attempting to find something suitable for her to wear.  
  
Could I take a bath? To get warmer? she questioned quietly, almost sounding frightened.  
  
Of course, Draco conceded. He picked her up again, bring her into the bathroom. After filling the tub with hot water, he moved, as if to go, but a light grasp held him back.  
  
I don't think I can manage on my own...Please don't go... Ginny pleaded. Draco sighed, but stayed next to her. She undressed down to her underclothes, and Draco lifted her into the bathtub. She ceased shivering as the warm water enveloped her body, and looked up at her rescuer.  
  
Why... why did you save me?  
  
Because I found you that one time. And I could see that you needed saving in every way possible, he stated simply before pressing his lips against her thawing ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck, responding as well as she could.  
  
You know, this isn't going to make Ron like you anymore than he already does... Ginny grinned.  
  
Virginia, I don't care about your family. All I care about is you. Who says that they have to know?  
  
I like the way you think, Draco. This can be our little secret.  
  
That's what I was thinking. As along as I get to do this more often. Ginny felt his tongue invade her mouth, and she sank into the warm water, bringing him with her.   
  
But we do need to get you out of here. It would be a bit strange kissing a prune... Draco laughed. He reached for a bottle of shampoo and began to lather it through her hair.  
  
It smells fantastic, Draco.  
  
It should. It's coconut. What I use. Always makes it feel a bit more tropical during the winters, you know? Ginny nodded.  
  
I'm going to have to steal this from you so I can use it, she laughed.  
  
No need to steal it. I'll buy it just for you, so you can always smell wonderful. Ginny flushed a bright red.  
  
I can pay, Draco. I don't need charity from you. He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
I like to buy things for the few people I actually care about. She nodded at him, and slowly sat up. He pulled her out of the tub and cast a drying spell on her.  
  
he said, tossing a garment at her before leaving the room. You can put this on. Ginny held up a green robe that looked very feminine and gasped as she noticed the delicate, yet intricate embroidery. Moments later, she made her way out the bathroom, noticing Draco's smile as he saw her.  
  
It suits you well. Mother sent it to me a while ago on Father's orders. It was supposed to be for when I had girls stay over night. He blushed at the mention of what his family wanted him to do. I never did use them for that, though.  
  
I doubt they would approve that I was the one wearing it, now would they? Ginny asked grinning.  
  
Of course not. Then again, that might be what makes them look all the more stunning on you.  
  
Ginny looked up at the clock above the bed. I'd better be going now... People will be wondering where I've gone. Draco handed her the invisibility cloak that he had used to bring both of them there.  
  
Use this to get back to your dorm. It wouldn't go over well for someone to see you coming back from the dungeons at this hour.  
  
I'll use Pig to send it back to you. Along with the robe.  
  
Keep the robe. You might want to wear it sometime. Besides, he added as he saw her open her mouth to protest. I don't have anyone else coming down here who might wear it.  
  
Thank you so much, Draco. For everything.  
  
It was nothing. He leaned over, and with one final kiss, sent her on her way.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 22nd, 2006  
  
You know, I hate meeting in secret like this, Draco sighed.  
  
As do I. But it's not safe otherwise. Even this isn't safe. If someone were to discover us... She let the question hang there, as an eerie silence fell.  
  
I know. We've gone through this so many times. I would be disowned at best, cut off without so much of a penny. The best scenario. One the other hand, we would probably be killed. If not by my father, then by the amazing Voldie himself. The worst scenario, Draco said sarcastically. But the war will be done soon. We're going to win, I'll make sure of that. Anything so that I can be with you whenever I want to be  
  
This is all my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't let you find me that one time.... They let their thoughts drift back to the past, when their lives had been quite different...  
  
~~~~~~  
_  
September 30th, 2005  
  
Draco Malfoy, you give that back right this instant! Ginny screamed, while chasing the former around the lake at Hogwarts. He stopped suddenly, causing Ginny to run into him.  
  
Weasley's always were the clumsy ones, he smirked at the girl crumpled on the grass next to him.  
  
Shut up, Malfoy.  
  
What were you going to do, Virginia? he asked, fingering the knife he had stolen out of her fingers only moments before.  
  
It's none of your business, Malfoy, she hissed.  
  
What if I want it to be? What then? It's a pity - Nearly sweet sixteen and already suicidal? I could go tell your brother that I just found you, trying to slit your wrists. I have the proof right here. He held the blade up in the light, examining it. Ginny saw her opportunity and snatched it from him.   
  
Not anymore, you don't. She glared at him, and ran back up to the castle. Draco stood there for a moment, staring at her retreating back. Virginia Weasley had a lot more to her than what met the eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
_May 22nd, 2006_  
  
_ Blame me, not yourself. I saw you from one of the windows, and felt compelled to go see what you were doing. Probably was going to go harass you about something, like I always had, Draco admitted.  
  
But if I had chosen a better spot, out of view...  
  
Then you would be dead. And I would be the new head of the Death Eaters, and be loving every minute of it. Would you have rather died? Ginny shook her head.  
  
Of course not, she replied.  
  
That's what I thought. I guess we could just blame fate.  
  
A very good idea.  
  
I know... But it was funny. Once I saw you that first time, I couldn't get you out of my head. I had always thought of you as a tag along of your brother, Harry, and Hermione. Then you showed me this whole new side of you. And I became incredible intrigued.  
  
And then, after you saved me, I told you. I told you everything. It felt so nice to get everything off my shoulders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
February 14th, 2006  
  
Ginny called out softly. Are you in here? Sighing, she searched through her brain, looking for a hint at what his password might be. No such luck. She began to think of random words that could possibly let her in the room. Finally, she remembered. she exclaimed happily. The portrait moved aside, permitting Ginny to enter.  
  
she questioned once again. This time, there was a response.  
  
Sorry about that, Virginia, he said, appearing from the closet. I was getting changed. What's up? And what's with all the pink?  
  
Valentine's Day? she laughed as recognition dawned on his face.  
  
That would be today, wouldn't it... Hang on, I have something for you... somewhere... He disappeared into his closet, and Ginny winced as she heard a loud crash. I'm alright! Draco said chuckling. He popped up from a pile of boxes and clothing, holding a small box wrapped in red paper. He picked himself up off the ground and handed the present to Ginny.  
  
You really didn't have to get me anything, she said appreciatively. But thanks. She slowly unwrapped the box, and opened the lid. She gasped as she pulled out a exquisite yet fragile chain with a small red heart on it. Engraved on the back, in print barely readable, was DM+GW.'  
  
Do you like it? Draco asked nervously.  
  
Are you kidding? I love it... it's beautiful!  
  
No, that would be you.  
  
Could you put it on me? Ginny requested.  
  
Draco replied. He gathered her hair in one hand and placed it over her shoulder, out of the way. Taking the necklace from Ginny's hand, he brought it around her neck and fumbled with the clasp. When he finished, he walked her over to the mirror so she could see what it looked like on her.  
  
Thank you, Draco. I have something for you too. Not exactly a present, but close enough. You asked once, and I told you that I wasn't ready to tell you everything. But I am now. I'd trust you with my life if I had to. You've been kind enough not to pester me about what led up to that time when you found me by the lake, and I know that's been hard. So if you want to know... she looked questioningly at him.  
  
Are you positive you want to tell me? She nodded. Then go ahead. The two sat down on Draco's bed, and Ginny began to talk.  
  
I've always been the youngest - over shadowed by six brothers, never receiving anything but hand-me-downs. I have so much to live up to. We have already had several Head Boy's, a smattering of Prefects, and quite a few perfect scores on both NEWTS and OWLS. If I don't do the same, my parents will be so disappointed. I mean, Fred and George didn't, but look at them. They started their own shop by the end of Hogwarts, and they've earned a lot of money by selling supplies for jokes and pranks. I'm not going to do that. I'm not incredibly dedicated to my studies like Percy and Charlie were, I'm not off saving the world every year like Ron is, nor am I good looking like Bill is...  
  
I think you're stunning. Doesn't that count for anything? Draco asked, sounding a bit hurt.  
  
Of course it does. It's just that I can't be anything that my brothers were. And my parents can't accept that. That day, back in September, I had just gotten a letter from them. Telling me of my brothers accomplishments, hinting that I should try to be as wonderful as they were. Saying how they expected me to do much better this year, grade-wise, and how they knew that they could count on the fact that I would. Of course, this was right after I got back an exam from Potions. Which I failed, naturally. Everything just piled up, and I couldn't stand it. A girl from my dorm had a Swiss Army knife in her drawer. I picked it up, stuffed it in my pocket and ran outside. To the far side of the lake. I didn't think anyone would find me there.  
  
But I did. Ginny smiled at him.  
  
Yes, you did. Thank god for that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~_  
  
May 22nd, 2006  
  
Yes, thank god for that Virginia, Draco said softly, echoing his memories.  
  
You know, you're still the only one who has ever called me that, Ginny contemplated. I've always just been Ginny to my family, and well, my brothers made it known here that I was Ginny.  
  
Of course. But Virginia does fit you so much nicer. Ginny is such a... childish name, Draco agreed.  
  
Perhaps that is the reason I became Ginny. Because I am the youngest, and my family wanted to keep me young and innocent, and that was the only way they could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
March 07, 2006  
  
Virginia, come over here for a moment, Draco called, holding his arms out. Ginny walked over slowly and entered his embrace.  
  
Why is it that you call me Virginia, Draco? Nobody else does... she questioned.  
  
Look at you. You aren't a tag along of the stupid trio anymore, you aren't hanging onto Potter's every word, drooling when he smiles at you. That was what Ginny did. You're sixteen years old, with beautiful red hair, stunning green eyes, and a mind of your own that you are too happy to exercise. You have changed so much, changed into someone much older and mature. Virginia. If I were to call you Ginny, it would be degrading to your personality.  
  
I never really thought about it like that... Ginny mused. But I have to admit that I like your reasoning.  
  
I guess it's also that, you and I, we're a secret. It's like Virginia is your secret identity, reserved only for when you are around me.  
  
And you? I have to admit that you are quite a bit different around just me. I mean, I would have never thought that you were a kind, caring person. A man that I would grow to love... Draco stared at her in shock.  
  
You... you love me? You can't mean that... he stuttered. Ginny just smiled at him.  
  
Of course I do. I wouldn't tell you that I loved you if it wasn't true.  
  
But why me? For don't you remember what I did to you and your brothers all those years? I made your lives miserable, and enjoyed every second of it.  
  
I know. And then you saved my life, twice, and you were always there after that, and I could confide in you about anything. It doesn't matter what you did before. I love you despite all of that. I don't care about it, she said seriously. Draco picked her up and twirled her around the room.  
  
Oh god... I've loved you for so long. Since that night that you fell in the lake. I didn't think you could ever love me back so I never said anything. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. He put Ginny back down on her feet and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ginny backed away reluctantly.  
  
I have to go back, Draco. It's nearly eleven o'clock already.  
  
No, don't go, Gin. Stay with me tonight? Please? Let me show you how much I love you, he begged. Ginny looked into his eyes, so filled with love, and found that she couldn't bring herself to leave.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
_May 22nd, 2006  
  
The first time I stayed with you, Ginny reminisced.  
  
The first of many more to follow. And many more to come, Draco added.  
  
After all, how could I resist this? How could anyone? Ginny asked seductively, running her hands down his chest. Quidditch really was good to you, wasn't it? There was no need to respond. They had discovered the answer to that question many times. Draco seperated himself from Ginny and studied her, almost nervously.  
  
Gin? I... I need to... god... this is awful, he groaned.  
  
What is it, Draco? Ginny asked, concerned. He looked at her and shook his head. Grabbing her hand, he knelt down in front of her.  
  
I've loved you since December. It wasn't anything I could have prevented, even if I had wanted to. Every morning, I wake up and see you, lying there next to me, curled up around me, your hair spread out over our pillows, and I love you even more than I did the night before. And each night, I don't believe that I could possibly feel any more love for you than I already do. Yet the morning comes, and the mere sight of you proves me wrong. I know that next year will be difficult, what with you still here in school, and me somewhere, making something of myself. But if I know that you still love me, it will not be that hard. I've been thinking about this for the past month, and I think it's time to ask you. Virginia Weasley, will you marry me? Draco looked up at her expectantly.  
  
Of course! she shrieked. Draco reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it, and inside was a gorgeous ring with two stones. One was an emerald, the other a diamond. Taking it out of the box, he placed it on her wedding finger. I love you, Draco Malfoy, Ginny whispered.  
  
I know. I love you too. Ginny hesitated for a moment.  
  
But what if someone sees it? she asked of the ring.  
  
Gin, the war is almost finished. I'm willing to take the chance of someone finding out. That is, if you are.  
  
Anything for you. We'll make it through safely. I can feel it. The couple embraced, and their lips soon met as well. They paid no attention to the sound of a lone wolf, howling somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, or the wind picking up, sending a light chill over everything, or the trees whispering to themselves, spreading the news of the two who had gone against fate. For by the light of the full moon, anything was possible.  
  


_Fin_


End file.
